1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structural wall and roof assembly and more particularly pertains to coupling metal faced insulated inserts with concealed locking beams.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of building systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, building systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of building through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,678 issued to Hesser on Dec. 20, 1994 relates to a Structural Panel System. This patent is an original design for the internal stiffener that is formed as an integral part of the panel during the panel manufacturing process. The stiffener is roll formed separately from the steel skins and placed in between the skins by hand. The present application does not use a roll formed stiffener that is placed in between the skins during the manufacturing process. Although Hesser attempts to structurally stiffen his panel, the nature and configuration of his added device does not achieve its purpose.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,242 issued to Rechsteiner on Apr. 23, 1996 relates to a Structural Insulated Building Panel System. This patent uses various steel shapes including angles and flat bar that are inserted into the foam at the panel edges to add structural strength. The present application does not use small angles and bars inserted into the panel edge.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,827,458 issued to Meadows on Oct. 27, 1998 relates to a Continuous Method of Making Structural Foam Panels. This patent is for the continuous manufacturing process wherein the internal stiffener stud designed by Hesser is formed on a continuous manufacturing line and is formed simultaneously with the interior and exterior metal skins. This is an improvement over the original Hesser manufacturing process. The present application does not form the stiffener stud on a continuous manufacturing line simultaneous with the panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,287 issued to Meadows on Aug. 18, 2001 relates to a Prefabricated Building Panel and Method of Manufacturing Same. This patent is for an edge design that differs from the Hesser patent and uses a gasket between the panel edges. The present application does not use this edge design or the gaskets required to join the panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,032 issued to Record on Jul. 27, 1999 relates to an Insulated Building Panel with a Unitary Shear Resistance Connector Array. This patent is for a cluster array that somehow adds rigidity to the panel by incorporating an internal blocking design. The blocks can not be installed on a continuous line and must be placed by hand. This is expensive and does not lend itself to high speed production. Also, it does not have a vertical edge reinforcement beam. The present application does not relate to a cluster array and can be produced on a high speed line.
Other prior art relates to a snap-lock panel edge design that enables the adjacent edges of a panel to snap fit with one another. The skins are shaped to snap together. There is no reinforcing beam or integral electrical chase. The present application relates to a concealed locking beam that locks into a metal faced insulated insert with a continuous locking leg formed into the metal faced insulated insert edge. The inserts can not be joined together without the beam.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned devices fit the specific definition of individual panels and are used primarily as cladding materials that are mechanically fastened to a structural frame and are not suitable for use as the primary structural member or a building. These devices do not describe a structural wall and roof assembly with integral rigid insulation that enables the coupling of metal faced insulated inserts with concealed locking beams that, when fully assembled, can be used as the primary structural member or main wind force resisting system of a building.
In this respect, the structural wall and roof assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of coupling metal faced insulated inserts with concealed locking beams that can be used as the main wind force resisting system in building construction.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved structural wall and roof assembly which can be used for coupling metal faced insulated inserts with concealed locking beams. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.